harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Unidentified Hufflepuff girl (I)
|species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |skin = White |family = Twin sisterSiobhan Ellen Williams is the actress who plays this character in both the films Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but she also plays another character who is a Gryffindor student in Order of the Phoenix. Since both her Hufflepuff and Gryffindor characters appear in the same film, it should be assumed that they are twin sisters as both are played by the same actress yet contradict with their houses in the SAME film. Just like Padma and Parvati are identical twin sisters but in different houses, they are too. It is probably a costume/casting error, but since it has been noted it should be explained. |house = Hufflepuff |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff *Dumbledore's Army |theme = hufflepuff |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = |hidem = y |hidea = }} This Hufflepuff girl was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. She was also a member of Dumbledore's Army in 1995 and has a twin sister who was Sorted into Gryffindor. Biography Hogwarts years She started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was Sorted into Hufflepuff. Her twin sister, however, was Sorted into Gryffindor. In 1994, Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament. She supported Cedric Diggory in the Tournament and wore a 'Potter Stinks' badge from Draco MalfoyShe is amongst the laughing students wearing the 'Potter Stinks' badges in one scene of . She attended Defence Against the Dark Arts classes with students from the other houses this year and was taught by Professor Alastor Moody, who demonstrated the three Unforgivable Curses in front of the class. At the end of the year, Cedric Diggory, a fellow Hufflepuff, was murdered by Lord Voldemort and Hogwarts held a Memorial feast to Cedric Diggory. In 1995, her fifth year, Dolores Umbridge was appointed as Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, so that the Ministry of Magic could keep watch on Albus Dumbledore after he and Harry Potter claimed that Lord Voldemort had returned. Umbridge refused to teach students any form of practical defence, and, given the circumstances, Hermione Granger felt that the student body needed a teacher who would, so then an alliance called Dumbledore's Army was formed. The Hufflepuff girl joined the D.A. and practised at several meetings, learning spells such as the Impediment Jinx, Disarming Charm and the Patronus Charm. During one lesson, Harry was giving a speech and whilst doing so he was checking on students. He checked on this student and raised her arm to give her better aim, and after doing so she managed to perform a nonverbal version of the Stunning Spell, to which she looked pleased and slightly embarrassed for Harry touching her. This was quite advanced magic as other students were finding it difficult to perform disarming spells verbally. Battle of Hogwarts She participated in the battle of Hogwarts along with her twin sister. It is not known whether or not she survived. Behind the scenes *She is portrayed by actress Siobhan Ellen Williams in the films Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. This actress also plays a Gryffindor student in the same film. *As she is a notable character in she may be either Luca Carruse or Alice Tolipan (two named students on the Dumbledore's Army parchment that don't appear in the books). *She may also be Megan Jones. *Another possible identity could be Susan Bones. *In the DS version of , she is referred to as "Hufflepuff Prefect". This is not canon, as Hannah Abbott was the female prefect for Hufflepuff in Harry Potter's year. Appearances * * * Notes and references es:Chica de Hufflepuff no Identificada (I) pl:Niezidentyfikowana dziewczyna z Hufflepuffu Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Non-canonical characters Category:Unidentified Hogwarts Students Category:Wizards